The After Effects
by Japanese Dolphin
Summary: Death affects us all. It takes over our minds, our dreams, our lives. It makes us wonder "what if" and think "I should have" but it's too late. All we have left are memories.


**Hello there, great world of FanFiction! It has been a long time since I have written and thanks to DistrictNineAndThreeQuarters I am writing again (go check out her work, it's amazing). Now time to wrap up this little rant and get on to the interesting stuff, aka, the story.**

**Title: The After Effects **

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort **

**Description: Death affects us all. It takes over our minds, our dreams, our lives. It makes us wonder "what if" and think "I should have" but it's too late. **

**Ship: Hermione/Fred (kind of?)**

**Takes place: after the Battle of Hogwarts**

**I do not own any of these characters, if I did then I would be JK Rowling and I would be so much more awesome. **

_Reality_

Looking back on the last seven years I could have chosen some different paths. If McGonagall had let me keep that bloody time turner then maybe I could go back and explore the different paths. A soft laugh escapes my lips. Obviously I couldn't use a time turner to change everything. Well, I couldn't change everything for the better anyways. Now, any path that I wish to take could lead to anything. After being top of the class for six years and now having to finish seventh with the majority of my year my future is as bright as one could wish for.

If you subtract the losses from the Battle of Hogwarts then everything would be perfect. Slowly, I sit down on the mostly destroyed steps that once led up to the Gryffindor common room. My elbows comfortably rest on my knees while my hands lay softly pressed against my face, hiding my eyes from the destruction that fell upon my dear school. This was the school that first showed me that I am different, the home where I was accepted by my peers-no by my friends, and the world where I truly make a difference.

Tears start rolling down my face as I move my hands away from my face to rest against my stomach. As I look around it is as if I can see the ghosts of my friends walking around. No. Not ghosts. It is as if I see them walking around, their memories just smiling and taking a stroll around the castle. I meet each person eye to eye and each time I smile a little.

Remus and Tonks walk down the steps and past me with little pink haired Teddy sleeping in Remus's arms as Tonks changes her appearances to make Teddy laugh. As the still alive baby laughs, I do also.

Next, a young Sirius confidently strolls the opposite way with none other than a man I have only seen in pictures. James Potter. The two chase a snitch, not to catch it, they just chase it. Purposefully bumping into each other until James sees me and nods his head. Sirius sees this and winks, to which James pushes Sirius forward. I let out another small laugh as the two disappear, walking through a wall.

The next two start walking by and I can't help but smile. Dobby is in his unusual blend of clothes, complete with matching socks, and Hedwig flies a few feet off of the ground. Without warning Dobby yells "Dobby is a free elf!" and jumps into the air while Hedwig circles above my head then catches the free elf before he hits the ground and they fly out of an open window.

I stare out the window after two of the most fascinating creatures I have seen as tears of joy and sorrow form in the corner of my eyes. Not wanting to see anyone else's memory walk by I cover my eyes with my hands yet again. A few minutes pass and I am left in silence until I feel a slight coldness on my shoulder. Looking up I see a boy whom I miss more than I dared say. Fred Weasley, the one and only.

He is crouching on the step above me in an attempt to make us the same height. The corners of his lips are curved in the way they always are when he is about to pull one of his classic pranks. The tears fall faster and I can't control myself as I try to hug him and fail, almost bashing my head into a step. After seeing everyone I'm too weak to move any more so I fall asleep, staring into the eyes of a boy who never left my mind.

_Dreams_

I'm sitting in the undestroyed Gryffindor common room. Not on one of the giant armed chairs, just on the floor in front of the fire. I have The Tales of Beetle the Bard open on my lap and I'm reading The Tale of the Three Brothers. Just as I finish the tale I hear a voice behind me.

"Watcher got there?" The voice is obviously male and about five yards behind me, right where the portrait hole is.

Slowly, the mysterious man walks closer and closer until he is right behind me.

He leans down and takes the book. "Wow, Hermione Granger with a book. I never would have guessed". The sarcasm in his voice is obvious.

I want to say something but my voice doesn't work so I just stand up and turn to face him. "Hello Fred" I think.

"Is 'hello Fred' all you can think about me?" he replies teasingly, shifting the book from hand to hand. "I thought I meant more to you than that," he winks and walks by me up to the boys rooms.

I run to beat him to the door way up to the rooms and stop there, blocking his way. Coyly, I cross my arms and smirk at him as my voice comes back. "Give me my book back Weasley or I'll-"

"-do what? Tell my mother?" he puts on his mischievous smile. He leans in until we are almost nose to nose "Why don't you just ask me for your book back?" His head tilts to the side and he stands there, his eyes bearing into mine.

"Can. I. Have. My. Book. Back?" I pause after each word to try to get my point across to the stubborn boy.

"Now Granger," quickly, he turns and starts walking towards the portrait hole. I'm at his heel when he turns and we are again face to face. "I don't think that's the question you truly want to ask". I roll my eyes at him as he raises an eyebrow.

"You see, I think you have a little soft spot for me". I open my mouth to reply but he puts a finger to my lips to silence me. When he starts talking he speaks quickly "Let me finish. I think you like me so why would you just ask your book back? I know you want more than that. I also know that you will never see me again so where is the harm?" He adds emphasis to the last four words and leans in even further until our lips are almost touching. "Your move".

Like an idiot, I stand there for a minute. Or is it an hour? It's always so hard to tell in dreams. Just as I decide to kiss him I wake up.

_Reality_

"Hermione" a soft voice is calling my name but I don't want to open my eyes yet. Not yet. A hand is placed on my lower arm as the voice calls again. "Hermione". My eyes flutter open and I see a different red head, Ginny.

I try to sit up but my back is stiff and I'm still sore from the battle. Apparently I am still crying because Ginny takes out a piece of cloth and hands it to me. Slowly, I wipe my eyes and give the small rag back to her. She asks me what's wrong, the irony, after everything that has happened everything is wrong. So I shake my head no.

Ginny stands up and takes both of my hands to pull me up. Once I am standing she grabs my hand and we walk back to the great hall where everyone else is. Grieving at the loss of loved ones yet celebrating that no more lives will be taken because of the war. Grieving at the path that I can never follow.


End file.
